The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that performs optical character recognition (OCR) processing on image data and converts the image data to document data.
In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as copying machines, multifunction peripherals (MFPs) and the like have been advancing and are becoming highly functionalized. Therefore, image forming apparatuses have a function for performing an OCR process on read image data and converting that image data into document data in a file format such as “Word” or “Excel” by Microsoft Corporation, Portable Document Format (PDF) or the like.